onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 * Settembre - Ottobre 2011 * Ottobre - Dicembre 2011 * Gennaio - Maggio 2012 * Maggio - Dicembre 2012 Richieste bot: Richieste Pirati Piggy Nel template di navigazione gruppi e organizzazioni compaiono i pirati Piggy, nonostante quella pagina non esista più. Nel tentativo di sistemare la cosa ho ricreato la pagina per poi ricancellarla, ma il link è ancora lì. Puoi provare a sistemare tu la faccenda? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:52, gen 3, 2013 (UTC) : Uh, problema risolto. Era perchè non era ancora stata cancellata la categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:54, gen 3, 2013 (UTC) Ti faccio notare questa pagina. Secondo me è corretto separarla dalla saga del Nuovo Mondo perchè FI non ne fa parte. Se sei d'accordo con me, però, dovremmo trovare un nome alternativo a quello inglese, perchè noi non abbiamo la distinzione tra le parole arc e saga. In analogia alla "saga dell'isola del cielo" proporrei qualcosa del tipo "saga delle profondità marine" oppure "saga dell'isola sottomarina". Più che altro la cosa che mi piace di "saga dell'isola del cielo" è che quando sono a Jaya, Skypiea viene chiamata così, quindi quello in uso è un termine che evoca entrambe le saghe. Durante il ritorno alle Sabaody, invece, FI viene chiamata semplicemente FI. Per questo non trovo nessuna espressione completamente soddisfacente da mettere dopo alla parola "saga". Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:57, gen 6, 2013 (UTC) Sì, mi avevi già detto che "saga del nuovo mondo" non ti convince, ma invece di andare per tentativi terrei questo nome finchè non scegliamo quello definitivo. Esempio: se Law e Rufy dopo PH decidono che l'idea dell'alleanza è sbagliata, "saga dell'alleanza" conterrebbe solo la saga di PH, quindi non avrebbe senso chiamarla così. probabilmente la saga finirà con la sconfitta di big mom e potremo chiamarla "saga di big mom". La saga "del paradiso sottomarino" però è già terminata quindi se decidiamo di crearla non credo che poi faremo modifiche a quel riguardo. Comunque per me va bene di aspettare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:25, gen 7, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, riguardo al template episodio, sono convinto che tu non l'abbia ancora modificato per inserire la sigla italiana né per rimuovere la data della trasmissione su Italia2. Questa seconda cosa, più che altro, sarebbe da fare con il bot. Se invece lo hai fatto ti chiedo scusa! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:49, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) Sulla wiki di Naruto sono un admin e riesco a rollbackare i vandalismi e a punire i responsabili. Sarebbe utile che tu facessi un salto sulla wiki di Dragon Ball: lì non sono admin, per cui ho annullato i vandalismi ma ci sarebbero vandali da bannare, anche se forse i vandalismi sono vecchi e sono caduti in "prescrizione". Inoltre mi sembra che lì ci siano pagine vuote che sarebbero da cancellate completamente, ma io non posso farlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 05:15, gen 9, 2013 (UTC) Per il template episodio: sì, mediaset usa la stessa sigla in apertura e in chiusura. In più: per caso sei capace di tagliare con precisione le immagini rettangolari per renderle quadrate, in modo da inserirle nei template galleria? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:03, gen 10, 2013 (UTC) Faccio mia una battuta che ho letto poco fa in un altro sito: di conoscenze informatiche ne so meno dei miei nonni! --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:34, gen 10, 2013 (UTC) Nuove richieste Ho provato a fare in modo che il template navigazione non mostrasse le saghe, tra i cinque articoli ok casuali. Credo di non esserci riuscito. Puoi provvedere? --Meganoide (discussioni) 03:09, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) In questa pagina il paragrafo "traduzioni ed adattamenti" l'ho scritto di sana pianta. Vorrei che mi dicessi che ne pensi e se il concetto espresso ti sembra valido. --Meganoide (discussioni) 04:12, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) Grazie.Monkey d. luffy 1997 (discussioni) 17:57, gen 14, 2013 (UTC) Avevo cancellato quella del kirisame perchè c'era una specie di errore nella visualizzazione e mi mostrava quella vecchia però con le dimensioni di quella nuova, quindi era deformata. Per il resto, i fil che hai caricato con i poster di Law e Kidd... sono proprio necessari? Non si vede quasi nulla! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:49, gen 14, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo a PaperPedia, la wiki sul mondo dei paperi, gli amministratori non sono all'altezza di gestire un argomento così complesso. Non scendo nei dettagli, dico solo che molte voci non sono descritte in modo enciclopedico e la grammatica è scadente. Purtroppo alcuni utenti non condividono le mie segnalazioni in proposito. Non ti chiedo di fare miracoli, ma se potessi presentarti su quella wiki forte della tua carica di memebro del VTS... quello lì, e magari convincessi qualcuno a seguire le mie istruzioni, te ne sarei grato. In fondo anch'io, come te, desidero portare la mia esperienza anche su altre wiki, ma per colpa dell'ignoranza e della strafottenza di certi amministratori (adolescenti quando va bene) temo che nessuno possa fare tesoro del mio sapere. Casomai non volessi aiutarmi in questa "missione umanitaria"... uffa, sei cattivo! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:55, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ma Minerva mi odia! Che ne dici se fai un salto sulla wiki, sostieni le mie tesi e poi contatti Minerva da parte tua? Sia chiaro, non è che voglio ingannarla, ma solo evitare che non dia peso alla faccenda solo perchè la segnalazione proviene da me. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:14, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Renditi conto che l'amministratore ha sedici anni; vedrebbe sfide qualsiasi cosa dicessi. Gli ho detto, ad esempio, di iniziare a rinominare i file immagini con un nome italiano, e mi ha detto che non è importante. Io, uno così, vorrei riempirlo di schiaffi. Contatta pure minerva, se vuoi, ma mi dirà che devo farmi gli affari miei. Rispondimi onestamente: non credi che sia un mio dovere morale giarre per le wiki e segnalare cosa non va? Poi arriva un bambino viziato che è diventato amministratore seolo perchè la wiki era abbandonata e annulla tutte le mie modifiche. Che mondo! --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:33, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Anch'io a 15 anni ero razionale come adesso. Forse tutti, da adulti, conservano la razionalità che avevano a 15 anni. In tal caso in futuro avremo un idiota in più. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:49, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Grazie.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:54, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) C'è una nuova pagina da annullare sulla wiki di Dragon Ball. Inoltre quell'idiota dell'amministratore di PaperPedia mi ha bloccato per un mese perchè toglievo categorie inutili, dopodichè gli ho spiegato gentilmente che quelle categorie, sono appunto inutili. Potresti gentilmente spiegargli che sbaglia a bloccarmi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:59, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Sì, sì, immaginavo che non potessi. Te l'ho scritto solo per criticare "in pubblico" le sue azioni. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:58, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) ??? * Come è possibile che abbia sbagliato la data della trasmissione della replica? Ogni volta che creo un nuovo episodio copio la pagina dell'episodio precedente e aggiorno la data di uno, mi sembra incredibile avere sbagliato! * Ho sistemato la sigla italiana per la saga di Navarone; puoi istruire il bot affinchè sistemi gli altri episodi? * Vorrei che sistemassi il layout del template episodio perchè la sigla italiana, lì dove si trova, stona molto. Potresti metterla a destra dell'ending giapponese, dividendo la larghezza del template in tre? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:00, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Cose che non hai ancora letto * Preferisco continuare ad aggiungere le date della seconda trasmissione, almeno finchè non le toglierai tutte con il bot, se per te va bene. * Riguardo ai guerrieri sacri, c'è una cosa che non capisco e che forse è importante. Sono gli stessi che servivano sotto Gan Forr, se non sbaglio. Questo però mi rende difficile accettare che combattano con passione per Ener durante il survival. Anche il fatto che siano tutti identici a Hotori e Kotori fa pensare che provengano da Bilca come quei due, però mi sembra molto improbabile. * Sulla wiki inglese la pagina che noi chiamiamo "sacerdoti di Skypiea" è chiamata genericalmente Enel's Warriors; lì parlano brevemente dei sacerdoti e aggiungono un paragrafo sui guerrieri sacri e uno sugli White Beret. Ritengo che dovremmo fare anche noi la stessa cosa, quindi sposterei la pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:39, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) GrazieMonkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:19, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) * Rinominerei la pagina "sacerdoti di Skypiea" chiamandola "guerrieri di Ener". * Dunque i guerrieri sacri di Ener sono nativi di Bilca? Secondo me non viene spiegato chiaramente nella pagina. Ricontrollerò. * Io comunque ti avevo scritto perchè volevo spostarla, e poi hai abbandonato la discussione, per cui credevo fossi d'accordo. Sulla pagina di discussione ho spiegato per bene le cose che mi spingono a spostare quella pagina; soprattutto il fatto che quella pagina parla di una razza, più che di un luogo di nascita vero e proprio. Proseguiamo lì la discussione, se ciò che ho scritto non ti convince. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:42, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) In che senso alcune modifiche dei "file modificati" sono necessarie? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:18, gen 21, 2013 (UTC) Vorrei sapere se sei favorevole a spostare la pagina "sacerdoti di Skypiea" a "guerrieri di Ener", aggiungendo i paragrafi riguardanti i guerrieri sacri e gli White Beret (e i link alle rispettive pagine). --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:06, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Minerva Minerva è ancora attiva sulla wiki centrale? In alternativa, mi dai il nome di un amministratore abbastanza sveglio? Vorrei contattarne uno perchè c'è una wiki di nome Dragon Ball LB che mi ha fatto rizzare i capelli. Come è possibile creare una wiki su un argomento che non esiste nemmeno, ma è solo frutto di fantasie personali? Vorrei indire una crociata votata alla sua distruzione! --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:30, gen 23, 2013 (UTC) Poichè il nono film è filler, con quale giustificazione diciamo che le taglie che vengono mostrate all'inizio sono ufficiali? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:23, gen 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok, è chiaro. Si tratta di pirati filler. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:27, gen 23, 2013 (UTC) Ripensandoci mi sembra senza senso allargare la pagina dei sacerdoti di Ener includendo anche White Beret e guerrieri sacri, che hanno già la loro pagina. Preferirei che la pagina parlasse effettivamente solamente di loro; ho rinominato la pagina chiamandola sacerdoti di Ener e ho snellito il template galleria. Per il template immagino che la mia motivazione sia chiara. Ho deciso di rinominare la pagina perchè essi stessi si definiscono "i sacerdoti dell'onnipotente Ener", non "i sacerodti di Skypiea". Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:43, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Mi sono spiegato male. Secondo me dobbiamo creare una pagina che si chiama "sacerdoti di ****", che parli SOLO dei sacerdoti, non anche di Ener stesso, di yama, delle capre e degli white beret. Se white beret e guerrieri sacri hanno una pagina personale, non vedo perchè non dovrebbero averne una anche i sacerdoti. Poi, se ti sembra fondamentale, potremo farne una in cui si parla di tutta l'organizzazione. Se creiamo la pagina generica su tutti i sottoposti, la chiameremo giustamente "guerrieri di Ener", come dici tu. Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:05, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Per i primi piani Shandia, cominciamo a vedere se sono immagini chiare o macchie confuse. Se si vedono bene, hai ragione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:07, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione sulla necessità di creare la pagina generica sull'organizzazione e di non mescolare le cronologie. Però visto che "storicamente", la pagina si chiama "sacerdoti di Skypiea", credo che abbia più senso usarla per creare la pagina esclusivamente dedicata ai sacerdoti e creare da zero quella dell'organizzazione. Oppure contano i contenuti? --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:19, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Adoro i template navigazione. Mi piace analizzarli nei dettagli. Per quanto riguarda i primi piani degli Shandia, non potremmo usare quelli vecchi? Sono a colori e in fondo non è cambiato nulla del loro aspetto fisico, ma solo un po' l'abbigliamento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:25, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Credo che sia sbagliato mettere l'"ex". Chissà quante ciurme hanno membri che hanno lasciato la propria ciurma: personaggi che non conosciamo e non conosceremo mai. Inoltre ad essere precisi dovremmo anche mettere tutti i pirati di Roger come "ex pirati di Roger", Usop come ex di cappello di paglia (per le vicende di Water Seven), tutti i pirati deceduti come ex delle loro ciurme, i misteriosi quattro come ex di Thriller Bark, Rospo con le zanne sarebbe ex pirata di Rospo con le zanne, tutti i pirati arrestati, come Barbabruna... Questa idea te la espongo non per evitare di creare più categorie, che non ci peserebbe troppo, ma proprio perchè moralmente mi sembra più giusto dire semplicemente che un pirata, nella sua vita, è stato memebro di quelle ciurme. Evidenziare la ciurma attuale mi sembra poco rilevante. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:59, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Ex Sì, hai ragione. Ora ripristino le categorie che ho cancellato; se nel frattempo annulli le modifiche alle pagine, io approfitto del tempo che mi fai risparmiare per aggiornare i fatti correnti/anime-ita. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:18, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) grazie,in effetti non sapevo usare il codice Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 09:20, gen 25, 2013 (UTC) hi! How can I put badges on my wiki? :) please tell me from Jakshy Jakshy (discussioni) 21:22, gen 25, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per l'aiuto.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:32, gen 26, 2013 (UTC) Umani Sono più che d'accordo. Escludiamo non solo il template navigazione, ma anche il template galleria. Trovo giustissimo mettere l'informazione nel profilo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:49, gen 26, 2013 (UTC) Vorrei la tua opinione sulla pagina dei sacerdoti di Ener: c'è qualcos'altro che dovrebbe essere aggiunto? Secondo me è completa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:00, gen 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Io però intanto ho tolto il template bozza. Ho deciso di tradurre la pagina Gom Gom. Vorrei creare due sottopagine (una per i Gear e una per le tecniche occasionali). Potreti creare la "scheda", cioè quelle specie di linguette per passare da una sottopagina all'altra? Immagino che sia sempplice crearle, ma non ho idea di come fare. E in ogni caso mi feresti risparmiare tempo! --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:46, gen 27, 2013 (UTC) Sapevo la storia dell'aggiornamento del DPL, ma in quel momento me l'ero scordata. Creo subito le sottopagine del frutto Gom Gom. Sono due: una si chiamerà Gom Gom/Gear (o semplicemente Gear, comunque il senso è chiaro) e la seconda parla delle "situation techniques". Avresti un nome da suggerirmi? Io pensavo a "... occasionali" --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:58, gen 28, 2013 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda il nome, cosa ne pensi di "stili occasionali"? Comunque prima di tutto anche se non esplicitiamo il nome delle tecniche, spesso nelle pagine delle arti marziali le descrivo sommariamente. In ogni caso prima parlerei genericamente delle tecniche con la cera e con l'oro di Skypiea, poi c'è da parlare di Mizu Rufy, Afro Rufy, Nightmare Rufy e Rufy gigante. A qusto proposito, poichè l'ultima che ho nominato è filler, in realtà secondoi me non dovemmo metterla. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:16, gen 28, 2013 (UTC) Scusa mi sapresti dire che cosa significa "square-shaped shoulder pads"? Grazie mille del consiglio! In fondo sono qui solo da un paio di giorni, ma spero comunque di migliorare! Worshup 14:30, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Quindi nella sezione in cui devo scrivere la firma devo lasciare vuoto senza nulla scritto? Worshup 15:16, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Ecco,vedi se ora va bene Worshup 15:24, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Comunque l'ho detto già a Meganoide anche se non mi ha risposto, ho finito di scrivere l'articolo, so che c'è qualche errore (uno solo per quanto ne so) di traduzione, ma spero vi possa piacere! Worshup 15:25, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Sì l'ho fatto Worshup 15:29, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Comunque ho visto le correzzioni e inserito il testo nel campo vuoto,speriamo funzioni,comunque sì io firmo sempre con 4 tildi Worshup (discussione) 15:42, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Secondo me non dovevi aiutare Worshup a sistemare l'articolo. Scommetto che nel prossimo farà di nuovo gli stessi errori. Gli hai anche caricato le immagini e non so se gli hai messo il profilo. L'unica cosa che non ho ancora insegnato a Rufy97, sono le categorie. Quelle finora le ho sempre messe io. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:04, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Va bene,comunque non so se lo sai ma tra domani e dopodomani tradurrò la pagina Elmy,me lo ha chiesto Meganoide Worshup (discussione) 18:26, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Saghe Nel template la saga di Spa Island appare due volte (nella saga di Barbabianca e in quelle filler) mentre la saga di Warship appare in quelle filler ma non in quelle del mare orientale! Ho provato a controllare il template per capire il motivo, ma non l'ho trovato. Per me va bene che appaianouna volta sola o anche due, purchè per tutte le saghe filler ci sia lo stesso trattamento. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:33, feb 1, 2013 (UTC) Così va bene Peperone?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:20, feb 1, 2013 (UTC) Sono cautamente ottimista riguardo a Monkey D. Rufy 97. Se solo avesse scelto un nickname più serio... ma ecco il motivo per cui ti scrivo: * nelle tecniche circostanziali del Gom Gom dobbiamo togliere Rufy gigante, perchè è filler? A volte teniamo le parti filler (specificando che sono filler), a volte le togliamo (esempio: storia dei personaggi canonici): in questo caso cosa facciamo? * le sottopagine di Nami non dovrebbero avere la categoria nascosta "sottopagine"? Mi sembra che non ce l'abbiano. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:47, feb 3, 2013 (UTC) Allora toglierò la parte di Rufy gigante. Quanto a metterla nel frutto Mini Mini, mi sembra esagerato, visto che Lily non ha fatto nulla se non usare il suo potere in modo classico. Per quanto riguarda i link alle varie saghe, secondo me le pagine che parlano delle saghe dovrebbero avere una vita autonoma da quella degli argomenti "classici", senza contare che non c'è il rischio che diventino orfane visto che tutte le pagine dei capitoli e degli episodi hanno il link a tutte le saghe. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:39, feb 3, 2013 (UTC) Nomi delle grandi saghe Ti propongo di rinominare la grande saga attuale "saga di Kaido", in analogia alla "saga della BW" e "saga del CP9" che hanno presoil nome dal grande antagonista. "Saga dell'alleanza" mi sembra rischioso perchè non è detto che dopo avere sconfitto Kaido l'alleanza terminerà, quindi le due espressioni potrebbero non coincidere. Inoltre secondo me è sempre più ovvio che la saga di FI non c'entra nulla con Kaido. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:53, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello, Thank you so much for your interest in the Wikia Alliances program. Regretfully, I have to infrom you that, as for now, the program is only for English wikis. We're working on a program for all non-English wikis and we'll be thrilled to have you on board once we set it up. I will keep you posted. Regards, Mira84 18:48, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) Appunto, intendo dire che non sappiamo se sconfitto Kaido, Law e Rufy resteranno alleati. Quindi se parliamo della "saga di Kaido" partiamo da Punk Hazard e finiamo con la sua caduta. Se invece parliamo di "saga dell'alleanza pirata" cominciamo con Puunk Hazard e chissà quando finisce. Per ora potremmo creare quella del paradiso sottomarino e tenere "del Nuovo Mondo" quella in corso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:07, feb 7, 2013 (UTC) Template "titolo" Ho creato il template copiandolo pari pari da Nonciclopedia. Servirà nelle pagine del tipo H2S, in cui il titolo "ufficiale" sarà il normale H2S ma poi apparirà il titolo con il pedice. Potresti mettere la categoria corretta e valutare se ci sono modifiche da apportare? Meganoide (discussioni) 17:45, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Eccolo qui. Tra l'altro qui non funziona: forse necessita a sua volta di qualche template. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:05, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Il fatto è che credevo che rinominandolo col pedice, poi un utente che lo cerca scrivendolo normalmente non lo trova. Ma in effetti in quel caso creiamo il redirect. Ok, puoi cancellarlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:18, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Per la pagina NHC10, non riesco a crearla con il 10 in pedice. In parole povere: nel template non riesco a mettere il link alla pagina giusta. Poi usando quel link sarebbe questtione di un attimo, creare la pagina giusta. Potresti farlo tu? Ho provato a copiare un "10" scritto in piccolo (come ho fatto per l'H2S) ma non funziona. Ho provato a frugare nel box dei codici ma non trovo niente che possa aiutarmi. Meganoide (discussioni) 01:12, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Com'è possibile che non sia possibile? Per H2S ce l'ho fatta! Forse sulla wiki inglese riesci a creare un 10 in piccolo e poi a copiarlo su questa. Il 2 di H2S ha la stessa origine. Si tratterebbe di capire come hanno creato quel pedice. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:55, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Avevo immaginato che quel 2 come pedice fosse un carattere speciale, ma credevo che analogamente esistessero anche gli altri numeri! D'accordo, chiamiamo la pagina NHC10, poi facciamo apparire il tiolo con 10 in pedice e nell'articolo usiamo il 10 col pedice. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:07, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Suvvia, quelle due pagine sono: * inutili * abbandonate * fatte a metà È come se lasciassimo sulla wiki una pagina mezza in inglese, con la metà italiana scritta male, su un argomento che non parla di One Piece. Soprattutto mi riferisco al fatto che non sewrvono. Non importa se di spazio ne abbiamo in abbondanza: se una cosa non ha senso di esistere non la teniamo. Io la vedo così. Secondo te perchè invece dovremmo tenerla? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:54, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Sì, scusa, parlavo delle pagine di Jack Reiest. Non si tratta di pagine di test come le tue: sono davvero inutili. Una è una traduzione, anche scadente, di una pagina che ora abbiamo come articolo ok. L'altra è un incipit di linee guida, scritto male, che termina prima ancora che sia stata scritta la prima regola. Se dovessi creare le linee guida partirei da zero, non da quella schifezza. Quanto a "chidergli se gli servono"... è inattivo dal 2011. Direi che non gli servono! Meganoide (discussioni) 18:23, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Be sì, allora le elimino. È un po' come pulire dietro ai termosifoni: se è sporco non se ne accorge nessuno, ma la massaia ci tiene a pulire anche dove non si vede! Allo stesso modo ci tengo ad eliminare le cose inutili, anche se nessuno sa che esistono. Comunque credo che i due blog che linki ai nuovi utenti siano troppo complicati,ovvero che ci siano troppi concetti che spaventano. Proverò (forse) a crearne uno più semplice che tranquillizzi, poi ti chiederò cosa ne pensi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:45, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Ho creato questa pagina: mi sembra semplice e diretta. Dice quello che facciamo senza i dettagli. Soprattutto spiega di contattare un amministratore per farsi indirizzare. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:07, feb 12, 2013 (UTC)